my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Finn (MHU-7)
Kara Finn is the younger sister of Jake Finn, a former marine and vigilante. She currently doesn't know Jake is still alive. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 The First Arrow Kara attended the benefit organized by her father and was snooping around her father's offices when she almost ran into her brother. She thought it was security however and hid out of sight. Straight to Flush She was inside the New York Holdings Bank when it was robbed and she was held hostage. She was saved by her brother in his vigilante alter ego and they shared a moment, where she almost unmasks him, but he leaves just in time. Dealing the Cards She was inside the New York Holdings Bank again when Teri Steller assaults it again, forcing the New York vigilante to come into action again. Steller along with her accomplish kidnaps both Kara and her mother, but they were both saved by Jake. She later started believing her thought dead brother may actually be alive, still unaware that the vigilante and Jake are one and the same. Black Archer: Season 2 The Crimson Sword Kara is getting more proficient in swordfighting and the use of the bow and arrow. She is also the official owner of The Arrow now, with her brother supporting her in secret. When Finn Tech Industries becomes the target of a hostile takeover by Logan Dallow, she and Jake stand with their mother. However when their mother comes under attack by the Jade Blade, she stays with her to defend her in case the Jade Blade would come back. When she officially opens The Arrow, the Jade Blade attacks it and secretly assisting her brother fighting the Jade Blade off. She later joins Jake, Emily and Michael for dinner, where Michael proposes to Emily which she accepts. Rain of Gold She with Emily and Michael went to the NY Surplash Waterpark. After that they spend the rest of the day on a fundraiser for the Children's Need Foundation when it is attacked by a gang led by Aaron Steller. Kara was just able to sweep away Dallow before one of the bombs used by Aaron killed him. Kara gets kidnapped by Aaron later together with her brother and became subject of torture to the level that Jake did to his sister. She is forced to watch as Jake must help Aaron in getting gold out of the New York Holdings Bank, but assists him when he overpowers and wins the battle against Aaron. The Dawn of a New City She succesfully warded off Alexander Stonebridge when he and the NYPD invaded the Arrow. She later would assist Aisha in helping out Jake. Rise of Silver (Part 1) With her brother out of town, she managed the club and kept an eye over the city. She was helped by Aisha who also taught her how to meditate and use meditation to temporarily augment her strength and speed. In return Aisha helps her out in the club. Rise of Silver (Part 2) She starts out sparring with Aisha again, before meeting her mother in downtown New York who proposes that Finn Tech Industries moves its business focus to Healthtech. They both get attacked by muggers and while Kara puts up a good fight, they overpower them. Aisha advises her she needs training, more then Aisha can provide if she wants revenge on the muggers. She once again fails to stop the muggers, this time suited up in training gear and using the training sticks, but manages to knock one into the hospital. She then witnesses her mother supporting Logan Dallow openly and decided to take up boxing lessons with Derrick Mulray. Rise of Silver (Part 3) Kara continued training with Derrick, which brought up some memories from a rough childhood she had when she was beaten in school. This fueled her energy to keep training, watched over by Aisha. Anarchy of Sin She continues training with Derrick, but a company called Global Sports Inc want to buy the gym. She and Derrick find out the company is part of Don Maceo's crime network and they refuse to sell it, encurring the wrath of the company and its leader, the illustrious Sin Nihl. Over the Brink She and Derrick were released by Sin Nihl as soon as he left to confront Jake. While Derrick goes to help Jake, Kara returns to the Arrowcave where she awaits the return of Jake and Derrick, who came out on top but badly beaten. After Derrick reveals he is going out of town for a while, Jake agrees to pick Derrick's training up where he left off with Kara. Trivia Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1